


Short Toxic Drabble

by c137-ricks-d (humaninventorysystem)



Series: Rickx Reader Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/c137-ricks-d





	Short Toxic Drabble

His gooey hands left his evidence all over your body and clothing. You were surprised to see that his first order of business after breaking into your place was to storm over to you, pick you up, and give you the most heated makeout of your life. His hand gipped your thigh and pulled it to wrap around his waist. Your warmth heated his outside layer of slime quite nicely. At first, he was almost uncomfortably cold. Almost like a cold shower constantly touching and hitting your warm skin. You groaned as he bit your lip. He wanted you to focus on him, his feeling, his drive. You felt another moan escape from your now red lips as you thought of it. You could taste droplets of blood pooling in your mouth from his bites.

Rick growled and traced your panties. He forcefully traced your nether lips making your hips grind against him. It was almost unrecognizable if it was his residue left on you or your own warm moisture gathering and trapped by your panties. “G-get your cunt r-ready, you f-f-fucking slut,” He growled into your ear. You felt yourself mewing at his language. Rick normally only used this language in your designated rough play. You loved it when he spoke like this to you. It was Rick who had decided to only make it on the occasional basis. He had always said that he only liked that language with his fast or one time screws, not the screw of a lifetime.

The scientist had lost interest in the tangle and war of your tongues only to move onto clawing your butt to pull you closer. It was almost like he wanted to become one with you, for all of him to be inside all of you. He pushed you against a cabinet and ripped your skirt off of you. Rick, then, removed your shirt with the same amount of care. He stared at your body for a second. He traced every curve, every scar, every bump, raise, and dimple. The man was clearly memorizing it. You wiggled a bit at his investigations.

“Y-you f-fucking know what my fffffaaaavvvvorrrite thing about you is,” he interrupted your thoughts again and laughed at the look of innocent wonder your face, “the way your pussy and b-body calls to me. T-the way y-you are such a sl-slut for m-me.” He bit your chest, leaving marks. Rick bit his lip and watched as your body as you rubbed yourself against him. Rick continued, “Y-you-you would do anything for th-this c-c-cock.” You just nod at him. You knew with this level of play if you were to even utter a word it would warrant a slap…or worse. “Y-y-you would… Oh of course y-y-you would. I-I I am your God. S-s-so l-listen here. I need you to do something for me. I need y-your help k-k-killing the traitorous asshole. You can do that for m-me, right? If you d-do, your G-g goddamn God will reward you by f-fucking you into t-the other life.”


End file.
